In recent years, in the field of information communication devices, a resin composition which a high dielectric resin film having high dielectric constant and small dielectric loss tangent can be produced from is desired, since the frequency utilized for a condenser built in a base material, or an antenna becomes a high frequency (100 MHz or more).
Conventionally, a high dielectric resin film having a high dielectric constant (a relative dielectric constant of 5 or more) has been successfully manufactured by using a resin composition in which a high dielectric filler such as barium titanate and strontium titanate is compounded into resin; however, higher dielectric constant brings larger dielectric loss tangent (Electronic Materials 2002, September, page 29 edited by Kogyo Chosakai Publishing Co., Ltd.).